Un Nuevo Capitulo
by NicksBoo
Summary: Hey chicos, soy yo de nuevo, talvez esta historia les interese


Todos Conocían a la familia Mikaelson, y como no, si poseían la empresa más importante de toda Europa y Estados Unidos, Cada miembro de la familia se destacaba por separado.

Mikael y Esther Mikaelson eran los patriarcas de la familia, como todos sabían su apellido venia de la Realeza inglesa, eran muy respetados entre la alta sociedad, así como sus hijos.

Freya y Finn Mikaelson, eran prácticamente los primogénitos Mikaelson, eran mellizos, Freya era la mayor por nacer primero, y Finn era prácticamente uno de los niños de mami, Freya trabajaba en la empresa familiar, era una de las socias, solo por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba trabajar, aveces asistía a reuniones.

Finn trabajaba junto con sus hermanos como subdirector general, tenia una esposa, Sage, todos esperaban que con el matrimonio, pudieran dar el próximo primogénito de la nueva generación, pero por desgracia, Sage tenia un problema y no podía concebir y eso destruyó las iluciones de Esther y Mikael.

Después estaba Elijah, era el director general de Mikaelson Inc, era como todos lo llamaban el hermano noble y moral, pero no lo era en la cama y de eso estaba segura su novia, Katerina Petrova o mejor conocida como Katherine Pierce.

Eran una super modelo Burgara, cuyos padres son muy ricos, desde pequeña siempre fue una niña mimada, pero por desgracia tenia que compartir la atención de sus padres con sus tres hermanas gemelas.

Todos conocían a las cuatrillizas Petrova, primero estaba Amara, que era la Mayor y estaba felizmente casada con el hermano gemelo de Stefan Salvatore, Silas y vivían en su propia villa en Italia.

Después estaba Tatia Petrova, eran muy bien conocida por ser una famosa Actriz, era la sensación en HollyWood, además de que las hermanas Petrova eran conocidas por meterse entre hermanos, a excepción de Amara, Tatia como sus demás hermanas conocían a la familia Mikaelson desde que eran niñas, y siempre tuve un morboso interés en Elijah y Niklaus Mikaelson, Elijah y Klaus creían que eran amor, pero después se dieron cuenta de la Clase de víbora que es, Klaus la quería solo para ganarle a Elijah en algo y Elijah se dio cuenta de que en realidad le gustaba la otra morena de las hermanas Pretrova, que era más Exótica, Atrevida y Traviesa, aunque con Klaus en cuento era casi lo mismo, había veces en la que se acostaba con Tatia, y Dios sabe porque.

Y al final de las hermanas estaba Elena, tan inocente a simple vista pero tan Zorra como Tatia, porque decidió meterse entro los hermanos Salvatore, causando la intriga y los celos, pero todo eso termino cuando una sierto rubia Mikaelson rompio lo lazos que Elena tenia con Stefan Salvatore, y todo quedó en mate o es lo que algunos pensaban.

Niklaus Mikaelson, uno de los soltero más codiciados de todo Londres y América, era uno de los modelos más codiciados, pelo rubio, ojos azules, acento ingles y hoyuelos, era un actor famoso, y un mujeriego empedernido, poseía acciones en la empresa familiar, la primera vez que permitió enamorarse fue el momento más feliz de su miserable vida, y todavía la ve todos los días y aveces en los meses, y tuvieron una discusión tan grande y terminaron emborrachandose y durmiendo juntos, para el fue lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, y bueno el pensó que seria algo bueno en recordar, por no hablar de que la discusión comenzó porque se reclamaban mutuamente por sus supuestamente actuales parejas, cosa que no era verdad, lo que no esperaba es que nueve meses más tardes el y ella serian los que les dieron un nuevo primogénito a la Familia Mikaelson, cuando se entero de que ella estaba embarazada, arremetió y lo negó pero después se dio cuenta de que en realidad iba a ser papá, la segunda mayor sorpresa se la llevaron cuando descubrieron que iban a tener gemelas identicas, y ambas niñas, para todos fue una sorpresa, ya que algunos esperaban que fuera un niño, pero todos las recibieron con mucho amor, aunque fie una sorpresa que Mikael las aceptará como sus nietas, ya que Klaus no era hijo suyo, pero para el lo importante, era que iba hacer abuelo y que una de ellas iba ser el primogénito de la nueva generación Mikaelson.

Kol y Anastasia Mikaelson, ambos mellizos, Kol nació primero y era todo un PlayBoy, y Anastasia era una super modelo, ambos compartía similitudes, cabello castaño, similitudes en el rostro, pero difernte color de ojos, Kol tenia los ojos marrones y Anastasia los tenia azules y definitivamente ambos compartían su amor por las fiestas, todos decían que eran los Mikaelson más traviesos.

Rebekah Mikaelson, la niña más pequeña del clan Mikaelson, mimada por sus hermanos mayores y envidiada por muchas, ojos azules y pelo rubio, era una modelo de alta costura, actualmente estaba en una relación con Stefan Salvatore, y era todo lo que espera que fuese.

Henrick Mikaelson, el bebé del clan Mikaelson, el último hijo de Mikael y Esther, cabello castaño, ojos marrones y compartía similitudes con varios de sus hermanos.

Y por último las dos más reciente miembros de la familia Mikaelson, Charlie Kate y Blake Ansley Mikaelson, hijas de Klaus Mikaelson y Caroline Forbes, eran dos pequeños angelitos y sin dudas las más mimadas y concentidas por sus tíos y abuelos, eran pequeños angelitos, pelo rubio, ojos azules grisáceos, hoyuelos, piel de porcelana y sin dudas una actitud traviesa, regalo de su herencia Mikaelson, con sólo 8 meses están todos una muñecas y las Princesas concentradas de papá y totalmente niñas de mami.

La Familia Salvatore- Forbes, que estaba formada por Elizabeth Salvatore (Antes Forbes), Giuseppe Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Silas Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore y Caroline Forbes, hace mucho tiempo , Giuseppe quedo viudo y la madre de Caroline se divorcio de William (Bill) Forbes, dueños de la revista Forbes, y se casó con el padre de Damon, para Damon y Stefan, Caroline es su hermana pequeña y Blake y Charlie son sus pequeñas sobrinas, que adoran con todo su corazón.

Caroline Forbes, super modelo, Angelito de Victoria Secret, y heredera de la fortuna Forbes y Madre de Blake y Charlie Mikaelson, para ella el divorcio de sus padres fue un golpe duro, pero con eso ganó a tres hermanos, las familia Forbes son de desendencia Inglesa, por lo que la abuela de Caroline conecte la familia Mikaelson, Caroline siempre a convivido con ellos, pero siempre tubo un enamoramiento de Klaus y el sentimiento era mutuo, aunque el orgullo de ambos era un obstáculo, pero no le importaba, ya que tenía lo que más amaba en esta vida, que eran sus pequeñas Princesas, como toda niña rica, tenia un apartamento en Upper East Side, uno de los barrios más ricos de Nueva York, un lindo regalo de su papi.

* * *

 **HEY CHICOS ESTOY DE VUELTA, DEJEN SUS OPINIONES, PRIMER PENSÉ EL HACER VARIOS TIROS, PRACTICAMENTO ES ALGO QUE ME PASO POR LA MENTE Y DECIR PUBLICARLO, TODO DEPENDE DE SUS COMENTARIOS**


End file.
